Even Evil Has Standards
by MelasZepheos
Summary: Why did Shego object to stealing Felix's wheelchair? An exploration of a younger Shego. Rated T for some violence and insults used.
1. Chapter 1

**Even Evil Has Standards**

Set during 'Steal the Wheels' this story examines the reason Shego objected to stealing Felix's wheelchair.

I own nothing but the concept and one original character. If you saw it on Disney, they own it.

**Chapter One: A Crime Most Foul**

She hadn't even thought about it in years, but then Drakken and his annoying cousin decided it would be 'totally radical' to steal that kid's wheelchair. Seriously.

It had kinda been her first moment of being heroic as well, even before the green space powers and the crippling teen angst that accompanied them. Right back in high school, when she wasn't even Shego.

"Hey c'mon man!"

"Sorry sit n' spin, got no time to be waiting for a jerkass cripple."

The pack of teens ran away up the stairs, laughing and high-fiving each other.

"Ugh," The boy grunted, "Just my luck." He started manoeuvring his wheelchair, trying to turn round.

"What's up?" The girl who skipped up was his age, with long hair dark enough to look black, and pale skin.

"Nothing, just some jerks not telling me where the ramp was to get to the hall."

"It's round here," She pointed to a side door, "Want me to get it?"

He nodded a little, and she held the door as he wheeled through, "So why do you want to get to the hall?"

"There's still some forms I need to sign, but it's harder for me to get to the office, so they said I could fill in the forms in the hall instead."

"And the older boys wouldn't help you?"

"It happens all the time; I'm used to it by now."

"Well that sucks," She said, looking at him in wonderment, "Why don't you say something?"

"To who? If I said anything to them they'd beat the crap out of me, if I said anything to the teachers they wouldn't believe me. Better to keep my mouth shut."

"This has happened before?"

"Everywhere I go, same story."

***

Shego snapped out of her funk to toss Drakken and Motor Ed to one side. Now was not the time to be remembering nonsense from her childhood, now was the time to be concentrating on making sure Dr D.'s pet "Doomvee" didn't go flying off the road. Motor Ed might have been a genius, but he had a little problem working out the power to control issue. He certainly came down too hard on the power front.

Though she tried to remind herself that this was just another of Drakken's crazy schemes, and she was just the sidekick doing her job, something didn't sit right with this one. It cut just a little too close to home for her.

***

"So you've been in that chair..."

"All my life."

"All your life?"

"All my life."

"That's gotta suck hard," She said idly.

He managed a smile, "You get used to it after a while."

"I guess, but I would hate to not be able to run and climb stuff."

"But you know what it's like to do stuff like that. I've never been able to, so I don't mind so much."

She frowned, "That kinda makes sense in a weird sort of way."

She waited off to the side while he filled in the forms, then followed him back down the hall. "So... what class have you got now?"

"Gym."

"Gym!"

He smiled again, "I like that look on you, it's a good look. Yes, gym. I can still throw, can't I?"

She shrugged, "I'm going to insult you a lot in the next few days, I can tell."

"The next few days?"

"Well, I want to see you again, so I hope there's going to be more days. Is that okay?"

"That would be great! Hey, so my name's Dan, what's yours?"

***

"SHEGO!"

"Argh! Doctor D.! No distracting me when I'm trying to make a quick getaway!"

He lowered his voice, "If you don't slow down Ed won't be able to get back in."

"Great, fine, let him stay out there with his stolen wheelchair." She wasn't exactly feeling waves of good intentions towards the irritating rock wannabe.

"I get the impression that you like this plan even less than some of our take over the world schemes. Why aren't you pulling your full weight?"

She was silent for a long time, wondering just what she could tell him, eventually she sighed, "I just think this is low, even for you. Even we have to have standards, don't we?"

"We want to conquer the world Shego, not run for government."

"Exactly my point."

His temper returned, "Just do sidekick things, and get us back to the lair!"

***

He did see her the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. Although they didn't share any classes, she met him after every lesson, and walked with him around the school, opening doors for him and talking all the time. She learned that he had been moved from school to school because everywhere the bullying had reached a point where he couldn't deal with it anymore, and all he wanted was to go somewhere where his disability wasn't an issue.

They were friends in a week, close friends in two, she told him everything about her older brothers, and how their parents heaped all the praises on them. How she was treated like a silly little girl who didn't know anything, even if she was smarter than any of them. He was a good listener, and she liked hearing him talk as well.

***

It was two months in when she saw him he was waiting by the drinking fountain, struggling to pull himself up to drink. She saw the older boys coming before he did.

"Out of the way crip!" The biggest one laughed, shoving the wheelchair over, Dan tumbled to the floor, his useless legs tangled up in the spokes.

"Hey!" She yelled, running towards them, forgetting for a moment that she was outnumbered, and there were four of them. "You can't do stuff like that! He's in a wheelchair!"

"Oh, and the little bookworm's gonna stop us?"

She slapped the big one as hard as she could. He barely flinched, then backhanded her across the face, "That's how you slap someone," He told her icily, "Let's go boys."

She lay staring at the ceiling for a bit, until a moan from Dan reminded her that she had other concerns. Head spinning, she rolled to her feet and went to help right the wheelchair and haul him back in. "Are you alright?"

He grunted.

"Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything else, but they're really big, and I'm just a girl..."

"Exactly, I may be useless, but I don't want some girl fighting for me!"

"Wha?"

"Just leave me alone, you're just as bad as everyone else, thinking I can't stand up for myself."

He rolled away, leaving her standing in the middle of the corridor, tears leaking into her eyes.

She was inconsolable, nothing her parents did could convince her to eat, or work. She spent the entire weekend in her room sobbing, alternating between throwing her things around and huddled in a corner with her head in her hands, wondering what she had done wrong.

In the end it was Jerry who braved the yelling and flying objects to see her. He came in brandishing a dustbin lid, cowering behind it as he peeked round to see where she was.

"Hey sis."

"Whadya want?"

"I'd like a cookie, and since He's hogging the kitchen table, I wanted to come to the only place where He won't come."

He, their oldest brother. She smiled, "Alright, come in, but don't try and talk to me because I don't want to talk."

"Alright I won't." He sat at her desk and laid the plate of cookies in front of himself, munching happily on the first one. She watching him suspiciously for a while, but he didn't communicate, just moved from cookie to cookie with determined glee.

"It wasn't like I thought he couldn't handle it." She mumbled eventually. He ignored her and carried on with the cookies, "I just thought that it was what a friend should do, stand up for him and help him." Jerry continued his way through the cookies, "But maybe I should have explained to him, maybe he didn't understand, maybe I didn't understand!"

She looked to her brother for confirmation, but he was halfway through a chocolate chip, eyes closed and sighing in happiness. "Maybe I didn't think about his disability the right way, I don't like anyone doing things for me; he must be the same way. He's not a jerk, he's jus stubborn! But I'm stubborn as well, so I'm going to talk to him on Monday whether he wants me to or not!"

Jerry finished another cookie and patted his stomach, "That was great, thanks for letting me hide out here sis."

He left the plate, gathered up his dustbin lid and exited without a farewell or backwards glance. Annoyed, she went over to the plate, where she found one final cookie and a piece of paper with something written on it.

_There's a guy called Dan who's been ringing since Friday. Dad wants to know how he got our number. Mum seems to be doing some weird girly thing about it._

She ate the cookie slowly. Maybe she wasn't the only stubborn one around.

Shego shook the memory away. If she wasn't thinking about Dan, she definitely wasn't thinking about Mego, not when she had to find some way to put a stop to Drakken and that ridiculous baby mullet.

Seriously.

**AN:-**

I always wondered just why Shego raised an objection to stealing Felix's wheelchair. I was also always curious as to what she was like when she was good. I decided to explore both in this fic, which is my take on a younger (13/14) Shego and someone she might have been friends with.

Jerry is Mego, his name is taken from Mego's voice actor Jere. The mysteriously unnamed "He" will go on to become "Hego", appropriate, no? I didn't really want to reveal (alright, guess) the Go family names, since it ruins a lot of their mystique. Hence the little "SHEGO!" jab later.

Dan is my own original character, as you can probably guess. I get the impression that he's older than Shego, but not by much. He's a pretty beat up guy, who I imagine spent his whole life doing nothing _but_ getting beat up and spat on. The timing of this story is a little inaccurate, but if we take Shego to be about 10 years older than Kim, this story is set 20 years before Season 1, sometime in the early 80s, when people were still a little wary around disability.

And yes, I snuck in a joke about corrupt politicians and world leaders.

As you can probably guess, this takes place during ep 55. 'Steal the Wheels'


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible and all associated characters are property of Disney. Dan is my own character, but feel free to use him or this storyline in your own works, as long as you credit me with it (and contact me, so I know to read it)

**Chapter Two: Memories by Magic Light**

He didn't meet her at school the next day; he met her before, waiting for her at the side of road, looking apprehensive.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She carried on walking, and he wheeled into position next to her. "So, I wanted to say sorry." She stayed quiet, letting him talk. "I shouldn't have been mean to you; you were just trying to help. I guess I'm not used to people standing up for me is all. Forgive me?"

She could feel a goofy smile on her lips, but didn't much care, "Natch," She giggled and hugged him quickly, "Race you to the gate wheels." She took off like greased lightning.

"Oh you're not winning this one," He sped after her at full pelt, not aiming to overtake, but deliberately crashing into her and ending up with her splayed on his lap as they both careened into the gate.

They ended up lying in a heap, tangled in each other and the turned over wheelchair, laughing and trying to extricate themselves.

***

_He was so warm,_ Shego remembered, watching in annoyance as Kim evaded her, again, and she ended up having to skip away quickly while the cops were arresting Drakken and 'Eddie'. She did get a little chuckle at Mama Lipsky though. Drakken not a bad boy indeed, and Eddie being the problem.

Seriously.

She'd free them in a bit, once they had had a ride to prison in order to cool off all the testosterone. And she was making it clear to Drakken, no more working with relatives. Honestly, there was a reason she didn't work with hers.

_Oh crap, more doughnuts down memory lane._

***

She was starting to wonder if she was seeing something else in Dan. He wasn't just a friend, she knew that. They spent all day together, starting before school and ending it late in the evenings, talking on the phone usually. Once he even came over while she was in her room, and they had a whispered conversation while he hid out in the front lawn.

_So maybe he's not normal boyfriend material, I'm not exactly normal girlfriend material after all._ She was having dreamy thoughts about his arms, which had gotten muscular with the amount of work he had to put into moving his chair around the place. She let her thoughts drift a little lower than his arms.

_Bad girl,_ She heard her mother's voice, _Naughty thoughts, not fit for a girl your age._

She dragged her mind upwards. She didn't even know if he...worked down there, and besides, she was still a bit young, alright a lot young, to be thinking anything like that.

_His hands are nice though, I like when he does something silly and grabs me, or when we ended up all tangled together._

Dreamy thoughts aside, she had work to do, Dan could wait until tomorrow.

***

Her older brothers cornered her after school the next day. More specifically He cornered her, while Jerry hung around and looked like he didn't want to be there.

"Can we have a talk sis?"

"Sure," She didn't even expect a trap, "What about?"

"In the tree-house," He led them outside and up into the house, where they knew their parents wouldn't disturb them.

"So what's up?"

"It's this Dan boy you've been hanging around with."

"What about him? He's great."

"I'm sure he's a great guy, but he's, different, from the other boys in the school."

"Well yeah he's in the wheelchair, but that doesn't mean anything..." She suddenly got it. Her brother, big football linebacker and resident jock, wouldn't approve of Dan. He might not engage in the bullying, but she knew what was coming next.

"I just think you could try and make some more normal friends."

"Dan is normal." She growled.

"Yeah, but he does things differently, the school has to accommodate him..."

"You make it sound like it's his fault." She glared at Jerry, "You think this too?"

"Don't look at me, I like the boy."

"So, what do you think I should do? Stop being his friend, stop talking to him, stop seeing him? I like him, we're buds, and I'm not going to abandon him because he doesn't fit into your idea of what's normal."

She stormed to the entrance, and behind her He yelled, "Sis, wait!"

Before she could leave the twins stuck their heads through, "Yo guys, what are you doing up here?"

"Nothing," She softened her expression, no need to worry the boys, "We're done talking now."

She thought she could hear a low rumble as she stood to one side to let the boys up, then put one foot on the ladder.

"Think about what I said sis," He tried one last time.

"Oh, I already have."

That was when the world exploded.

***

She woke up in a hospital bed, staring at a blank white ceiling, a sticking pain in her arm and a mouth dry as sandpaper.

"Urgh," She managed.

"Ah, you're awake," And aggressively cheerful voice that quickly attached itself to the rosy cheeked doctor who leaned over her, "You suffered quite a trauma, you've been out for nearly a week."

"Ugh."

"I imagine you're quite confused." He offered her a glass of water which she accepted gratefully, "Well, I can say with some confidence that you're going to be fine. Do you remember anything that happened?"

She struggled, and got some images and a memory of the argument she had with Him. "There was a rumbling, and something exploded."

He looked impressed for some reason, "Very good. It appears from eyewitness reports that your tree-house was struck by a meteorite of some kind, totally destroying it and the tree..."

"My brothers!" She sat bolt upright, but he waved her down.

"Your brothers are all fine. You must have the luck of the Irish or something, with an explosion that size. As it is none of you even seem to have contusions or broken bones, you got off very lucky."

She didn't exactly feel lucky, but she guessed surviving a comet was pretty cool.

"I still have some tests to run, but all the preliminary scans indicate that you're absolutely fine. A few days of bed rest and you'll be back to school and your normal lives."

He headed for the door, then turned back, "Oh, and some boy kept turning up, said he was from your school. Dan something? Do you want to see him?"

She nodded frantically, "Yes please doc."

"I'll tell him to come and visit."

***

She was upright and able to talk properly when Dan showed up, a bouquet of flowers and a big bottle of pop with him.

"What's up? Heard you got hit by a space rock."

"So they tell me," She smiled and accepted the flowers, "This was sweet of you, though grapes have more tradition."

"I could take the flowers back?" He reached for them but she whisked them away.

"My flowers, you stick with your soda, I'm not supposed to drink anything but water until these tests are finished."

"Suit yourself," He popped the bottle and took a long drink, "But I'll owe you a soda for when you get out of here."

She watched him drink with a goofy little smile on her face. Sure he was a bit buffoonish and childish when he got an idea into his head, but there was something underneath it all which she was really starting to like.

"Say Dan?"

"Yuh huh?" He wheeled in closer.

"I just wanted to say that it's been great having you as a friend the last few months."

He smiled just as goofily as her, "It's been great just having a friend!" He grabbed her hand and pulled himself in close to the bed, "I never did have someone I could just talk to. It kind of rocks, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," She nervously reached out a hand and touched his cheek, "It kinda does rock, doesn't it?"

His smile was making her whole body feel warm, and she could feel a flush rising in her cheeks.

"Are you okay? You look kinda green."

"I'm fine, don't be silly, it's just these lights, they make everyone look green." Her hand was resting against his cheek, and it felt super hot, like his body heat and her body heat were combining somehow. "Even you look a little green."

"Hey, I am working the green, favourite colour and all!" He wasn't pulling back from her touch, and instead was coming closer.

"Green's your favourite colour? You have good taste."

"Well I like you don't I?"

"You like me?"

He suddenly went nervous, "Yeah, I kinda do. I like you, like you."

"Oh! You, like me? Like me?"

"Yeah."

Well that's just, ow."

"Ow?"

"Ow!"

Her hand was uncomfortably hot, and apparently he had noticed as well, because he pulled his head back, though their other hands were still clasped. She watched in horror as her skin became noticeably greener.

"Dan?"

He mouthed her name, but there was a roaring in her ears as her hands suddenly exploded with green fire. Dan was picked up and flung into a wall, his clothing burning away and angry red splotches appearing everywhere on his skin. She screamed as the green fire filled the room and roasted everything it touched.

***

She came to in a different room, with different doctors and a woman in uniform standing over her.

***

_I guess they were actually letting us off quite lightly, letting us carry on with all that superhero nonsense._

Back in the lair, with Motor Ed off somewhere else, she didn't care where; she was looking at an old photograph. It was one of the only personal items she owned, and it normally lived inside a safe box in a safe under the floor of her room.

It showed a girl in the uniform of Go City Secondary School, standing next to a boy in a wheelchair. She was prim and proper, back straight, book bag neatly at her side, uniform pressed and correct. He was finger-gunning the camera, a cocky grin on his face and his uniform a mess.

_I wonder how he's doing?_ She thought to herself for the first time in ages. _GJ always said I shouldn't call him, and I guess I forgot about him. But I don't follow their rules anymore, so why shouldn't I call him?_

She was frozen with indecision.

_That would be a fun call wouldn't it? Hey Dan, I'm the girl who fried you to a crisp back in secondary school. I'm a super-villain now; want to grab a coffee sometime?_

She was sitting with her hand over the phone for nearly a half hour, trying to decide, when she heard a voice from deeper inside the lair.

"SHEGO! I need you!"

_Guess that settles it,_ She opened up the floor safe. _Sorry Dan, I guess I should have said it years ago. I'll call you later._

She headed out the door.

_I'll call you much later._

AN:- And that concludes this little episode. I'm working on a bigger project that might bring Dan back again, because I quite like the idea of his character, but then again i might not. Sorry to make it so depressing, but I didn't want to focus too much on her motivations past this one incident, that's a story for another time.

The idea of Shego being a very proper girl when she was younger comes largely from the character of Sheki Go, created by No Drogs. I saw a picture of Sheki Go dressed in a school uniform that I thought fit my idea of Shego pretty nciely, so I just expanded from there. The general idea for Dan is as a variation on the Ron type of character. He's got a pretty huge drive to be all that he an be etc, but it's tempered by this very Ron Stoppable-ish goofiness.


End file.
